


Tag You're It

by Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache



Series: One-Offs [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And so much love, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up Talk, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Pet Names, Peter Needs a Hug, Short & Sweet, stiles loves his idiot boyfriend and nothing can stop him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache/pseuds/Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache
Summary: “We’re just not good for each other,” Peter smirked as though that was something to be proud of. “We never were Stiles the sooner you realise the better.”—Dw there’s a happy ending <3





	Tag You're It

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at being a good author! Instead of adding a chapter to the other fics I said id add a chapter to I made a completely new fic! but hey whats new <3

“I can’t be with you, Stiles...”

Stiles paused with his drink in hand. He was getting ready for bed, already decked out in some comfy pyjama pants and a shirt that is definitely not his. It took a few moments for the words to actually register and hold any sort of meaning, but when they did fuck it sucked. Peters words were fast and sharp and monotone, as though he wasn’t the one saying anything like someone was puppeteering his body… but they were alone and there was no puppet master. He sure Peter heard his heart drop to the pit of his stomach, hell anyone could have heard it. He took a breath and turned around, socked feet providing no friction against the hardwood floor of Peters apartment.

“P-peter why?” Stiles stuttered out, he wanted to pause to take a breath and try to piece together a relevant question but apparently, his mouth didn’t get the memo and the words kept tumbling out. “Why? What happened that made you decide this?”

Peter stood ridged, his teeth clenched at Stiles questions. He too was dressed for bed in sweatpants and no shirt. This was supposed to be a calm night. There was no monster of the week hunting them, his dad was eating healthy for once and they were happy… at least that’s what Stiles thought. He couldn’t find reason in Peters words and the man himself just stood there with his shoulders squared as though he was ready for a fight.

“We’re just not good for each other,” Peter smirked as though that was something to be proud of. “We never were Stiles the sooner you realise the better.”

Stiles was going to have a heart attack. His gaze studied Peter intensely, desperately trying to see how he would have missed the signs that Peter didn’t want to be with him anymore. But he hadn’t missed the signs, they were never there. Stiles knows he hadn’t missed anything and the slight tremor in that fucking mask Peter puts up to show the world that he’s just fine on his own hasn’t fooled Stiles in a long time. He knows. Stiles had seen what’s under that mask. He’s seen the scared man who doesn’t want to connect because he’s terrified everything will be taken away again; the man who freaks out during thunderstorms because the cracks of thunder hurt his ears; the man who looks towards Stiles during pack meetings whenever he says something to make sure he hasn’t said anything wrong; he’s seen compassion and love and so much fucking fear. Stiles personally knows the Peter that lurks underneath the façade, and he knows his tells to a fault, he knows Peter and this, whatever he’s trying to play at, isn’t what’s really going on.  

“We just don’t work.”

“BULLSHIT WE DONT! What’s the real reason?” Stiles huffs. “Because I can give you 50 reasons right this second as to why we work so well.”

Peter looked startled with his mouth agape and his eyes widening ever so slightly. He obviously hadn’t thought Stiles would put up a fight, which was foolish, he should have known that Stiles is stubborn and quick-witted especially when he thinks, he _knows_ , he’s right.

“We Don’t Wo-”

“You’ve said that already.” Stiles snapped, cutting off Peters sentence. “Next point.”

“I’m evil.”

“You’re chaotic neutral at your absolute worst, next.”

“If you’re so sure about that how do you know I won’t kill Scott to be Alpha again?”

“Pft,” Stiles makes a face. “I know full well that you hated being alpha and aren’t about to go seeking alpha-hood out again because you’ve always preferred to be the enforcer.”

Peter falters. And Stiles thought he won.

“What if one day you want someone else, Stiles?” Peter doesn’t make eye contact and instead focuses on the wall just behind Stiles.

“…What?” He didn’t know what to say. He can’t seem to put into words how much the idea of being with anyone else is unfathomable.

“What if you want someone else, Stiles?” Peter repeats himself. “Is that what you wanted to hear!?”

“…Peter.” Stiles starts but doesn’t even get a second to formulate what he was going to say before Peter continues speaking.

“I don’t think I’m good enough for you Stiles, someone better will always come around and I can’t stop you,” Peter pauses and looks Stiles dead in the eyes. “I can’t keep you knowing how much better you’d be without me dragging you down because I can’t fucking work out how to be me again.”

Stiles is speechless. There’s an ear-splitting silence that echoes around the room carrying with it heartbreak of a different kind. Peter turns his back to Stiles and puts distance between them, something that had dwindled quickly the more heated they became. But Stiles wasn’t having it. It only took him a few quick strides to reach Peter, and when he did he laced his arms around the wolfs torso like a life saver. He could feel Peter tense, but when Stiles didn’t let go he slumped, accepting the embrace.

“Peter Hale you are a fucking idiot.” Stiles' voice was anything but harsh. It was so unpredictable sweet and filled with anything but what Peter had expected that he had laughed. Stiles felt it reverberate against Peters chest, deep and gravelly- the laugh someone has just before they cry.

“I know.”

“How have you not realised that you’re it for me?” Peter tensed again and swivelled in Stiles embrace so that they were now face to face… well, face to nose as Stiles is just that bit shorter than him. Stiles could feel Peters eyes as they assessed his features, searching desperately for anything that would convey that Stiles was in any way joking about what he had said. But he found nothing. Because Stiles wasn’t joking. Peter was it for him. He had ruined him for dating forever. “I love you, Peter Hale.”

Peter had never looked closer to tears, they made his pale blue eyes sparkle as they wet his lashes but never spilled over. “Oh…”

“Yeah _oh_ motherfucker, hell could freeze over and I’d still be here loving you, I’m not leaving you Ever, you can never get rid of me now.” Stiles smiled bright and wide and he tightened his grip around his wolf, who had dropped his head against Stiles' shoulder somewhere around ‘motherfucker’ and stayed there. “Now will you come to bed?”

“Of course sweetheart.”

“God, finally! I’m exhausted.”

“Stiles?”

“mm?”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a Kudos and comment if you liked it! Your love is much appreciated<3


End file.
